Lapine Rhapsody
by Drewmoviefan
Summary: The Re-telling story of Queen's hit and classic song Bohemian Rhapsody, with the Watership Down edition.


Author's Note: This short story is inspired from the classic hit _Bohemian Rhapsody_ by Queen (as well a live cover by Zac Brown Band and the short film that is on YouTube.)and of course from BBC/Netflix _Watership Down_.

I should have escaped from _Efrafa_ when I had the chance. My mother managed to escape with the does and the spy, who was breaking them free. The General announced that he and the _Owsla_ are about to invade the warren where my mother and the does are free. After hearing the plan, I needed to buck myself up for being a good rabbit, than just being a good soldier. The night after he announced that we're going to invade the warren, I thought it was my time to set out to warn the warren of an imminent threat.

I sneaked out of _Efrafa_ at an ease from using my experiences during my training to become an _Owsla_ soldier. My escape was near towards freedom, until after passing through the Iron Road. An _Efrafan_ buck stopped me, before I could reach the end of underneath the bridge. He was about to arrest me from desertion. I knew what I was doing is against our _Owsla_ code, but I had no choice and started to do something right and have a new life. However, the _Efrafan _buck blocked my way and prevented me to move on.

We than engaged into a brawl. I was managed to stand on my ground, while obtaining wounds, while not wanting to hurt him, because everyone in the _Owsla_ is like a brother to me. My combatant was losing the fight, that he managed to do one last move that resulted me to hold him down on the ground. I didn't know what to do, but he was trying to free himself. I couldn't be able to leave him and inform the General that I left the _Owsla_ and I would be hunted down. The only option that I didn't think twice was striking him on the head and killed him.

The combatant lost all of his strength and lay on the ground lifeless. I closed my eyes, before opening them again, to realize what I have done. "Is this the real life... or is this just fantasy?" I couldn't believe what I have done. I backed away from his body, until I started to run for my life. Without looking back, I still see the _Efrafan_'s dead body still picturing in my mind and he's being taken by _The Black Rabbit_. The reality is that I murdered a fellow _Owsla_ and sent him to meet with _The Black Rabbit of Inle'_. I than looked up at the night sky to see the skies clear and the stars bright. I could only think back to see myself as a poor kitten that I was taken from my home, along with my mother. We both were forced to live in _Efrafa_, as I had to be put under training to join the _Owsla_, as my mother was forced along the does to only to be as mates. A gentle wind blow my face, to only realize up to this point that nothing matters up to this point, as I realized what I have done.

It took me days to finally find my mother's scent. I than followed a the scent to find a warren that she's probably living. As I reached towards the warren's entrance, I was stopped by tall rabbit that he looked very familiar that I seen him like he was captured from _Efrafa_. I simply told the Captain that I needed to see my mother. The strongest rabbit of the warren came and tackled me down to the ground, as I repeated the same request that I told the Captain. A middle-aged doe came across with us to recognize me. She told the _Owsla_ bucks of the new warren that she knows me. They than let me go, as I rushed over to my mother's side and shared a nuzzle with each other. She was very surprised and happy that I finally left _Efrafa_. I couldn't share a smiling face to my mother, until her smile fades.

"Mother... I killed a buck. Pressed my paw against his head, until I struck him and he's dead..." I told her of my sin. She gasped in horror, as the Captain and his fellow _Owsla_ buck wondered about what I have done. "...Mother my life has just finally begun. And now I just threw it all away. Mama..." I got emotional.

"Ohhhh..." she nuzzled me in tears.

"...I didn't mean to make you cry. If I'm not back again, this time tomorrow carry on. Carry on, Mother like nothing really matters." I told her.

"Perhaps we could harbor you, if you just came from _Efrafa_." The Captain tried to be comforting and willing to keep me here.

"Nothing really matters... they're coming here. For all you... even me." I told him.

We than saw _silflaying _rabbits hurrying back inside the warren. "They're here!"

My mother burst into tears, as the Captain instructed the buck to inform the Chief Rabbit of intruders invading our warren.

"It's too late... my time has come. I sent shivers of _flayrah_ down my stomach and my body is aching all the time." I spoke and shook my head, as I headed my way towards the entrance of the warren. I looked back at the Captain and my mother. "Goodbye everybody... I've got to go. I got to leave you all behind and face the truth."

"We could set up defenses and we could protect you." the Captain informed me of a suggestion.

I shook my head, as I came back to my mother and nuzzled her. "Mother..."

"Ohhhh..." my mother nuzzled me.

"I don't want to die and sometimes I wish I wasn't born at all." I told her.

"You don't mean that! You're just going to send yourself to _The Black Rabbit_?" The Captain rejected what I was planning to do.

* * *

I was firm of my decision, as I headed towards the warren's entrance to see that The General just sent a patrol to pursue me. They saw me poking my head out of the warren.

"I see a little silhouette of a buck!" Sergeant Sainfoin informed the patrol.

"_Hufsa! Hufsa!_" I heard one of the bucks exclaimed.

I backed away until I have no sight of them. "Will you do the fandango?" I took deep breaths and prepared for my final stand, as they wanted me and save the warren for a later date. "_Frith_ and _The Black Rabbit_... very very frightening me."

"_Hufsa!" _I heard Captain Orchis shouted.

"_Hufsa!" _I than heard Captain Campion shouted.

_"Hufsa!" _Sergeant Sainfoin shouted.

_"Hufsa!" _Captain Campion spotted me.

_"Hufsa hraka!" _As well Captain Orchis spotted me.

"I'm just a poor buck and nobody loves!" I shouted back at them, as I stood by the entrance, as I was walking out of the warren.

"He's just a poor buck, from a poor family! Spare him his life from this monstrosity!" I heard my mother behind me shouting at the _Efrafan __Owsla_ patrol.

I than saw Captain Orchis smiling viciously at me. "Easy come... easy go."

"Will you let me go?!" I demanded them to let me be free.

"In the name of _Frith_!" my mother exclaimed.

"No! We'll not let you go!" Captain Orchis refuses.

"Let him go, in the name of _Frith_!" my mother exclaimed once again.

"We'll not let you go!" Sergeant Sainfoin refuses.

"Let him go, in the name of _Frith_!" my mother shouted louder than before.

"We'll not let you go!" Captain Orchis refuses once again, as Captain Campion was conflicted of wanting to capture me alive or freeing me.

"Let me go!" I demanded.

"We'll not let you go!" Captain Orchis shouted.

"Let me go!"

"Never." Sergeant Sainfoin refuses.

"Never let you go!" Captain Orchis exclaimed.

"Let... me go!" I exclaimed and demanded.

"Never!"

"Ohhh... please let my son go!" my mother cried, as she hid her face in the Captain's fur in tears.

"No, no, no, no, no!" the _Efrafans _shouted repeatedly.

"Mamma Mia, mamma mia let me go!" I begged for the last time, as I was about ready to fight my way for freedom.

"_The Black Rabbit of Inle'_ has a devil put aside for me." I heard Captain Campion stated, as he shook his head.

"For me!" my mother exclaimed.

I took a deep breath... "For me..."

* * *

I charged up at the patrol at the patrol and attacked one of the lesser bucks and I was able to take them down in combat. I than attacked the Sergeant by biting him and tossed him to the down bucks. I than came face to face with Captain Orchis.

"So you think you can stop me and just spit in my eye!" I exclaimed, before I turned towards my mother and she's with the Captain. "And so you think you can love me and leave me to die!"

"Ohhhhhh..." my mother burst in tears. "You can't just do this to me, baby!"

"I just got to get out, just got to get right out of here!" I turned back towards Captain Orchis. We engaged into combat and I was able to get the upper hand, before I was struck to the ground and being scratched upon by my former brothers, as Captain Orchis is recovering from my aerial strike. My injures were severe that I couldn't fight anymore. I managed to stand up, but I was very weak that I was about to expire.

"Nothing really matters... anyone can see." I said weakly, as if they're about ready to strike me down permanently. "Nothing really matters... nothing really matters..." I than fell to the ground, as my body became very cold that I couldn't control my body. The _Efrafan _bucks started to fall back, as Captain Campion stared at me. "... nothing really matters... to me." I let out my last breath, as I than saw _The Black Rabbit _coming towards me to claim my life.

The Captain shook his head and headed his way to join his brothers, as I was dying and _The Black Rabbit _touched, as I felt a gentle cold, foreboding wind blowing on my body and eventually blowing on my face.

"Anyway the wind blows..." _The Black Rabbit's _feminine, calming voice, said to me, as my eyes closed to only hear my mother's and the Captain's voice praying over me.

_My Heart Has Joined The Thousand... For My Friend and Son Has Stopped Running Today._

* * *

_Is this the real life?_  
_Is this just fantasy?_  
_Caught in a landslide_  
_No escape from reality_  
_Open your eyes_  
_Look up to the skies and see_  
_I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy_  
_Because I'm easy come, easy go_  
_A little high, little low_  
_Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me_

_Mama, just killed a man_  
_Put a gun against his head_  
_Pulled my trigger, now he's dead_  
_Mama, life had just begun_  
_But now I've gone and thrown it all away_  
_Mama, oh oh _  
_Didn't mean to make you cry_  
_If I'm not back again this time tomorrow_  
_Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters_

_Too late, my time has come_  
_Sends shivers down my spine_  
_Body's aching all the time_  
_Goodbye everybody I've got to go_  
_Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth_  
_Mama, oh oh (anyway the wind blows)_  
_I don't want to die_  
_Sometimes wish I'd never been born at all_

_I see a little silhouetto of a man_  
_Scaramouch, Scaramouch will you do the Fandango_  
_Thunderbolt and lightning very very frightening me_  
_Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, figaro, magnifico_

_I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me_  
_He's just a poor boy from a poor family_  
_Spare him his life from this monstrosity_  
_Easy come easy go will you let me go_  
_Bismillah, no we will not let you go, let him go_  
_Bismillah, we will not let you go, let him go_  
_Bismillah, we will not let you go, let me go_  
_(Will not let you go) let me go (never, never let you go) let me go (never let me go)_  
_Oh oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no_  
_Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go_  
_Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me for me for me_

_So you think you can stop me and spit in my eye_  
_So you think you can love me and leave me to die_  
_Oh baby can't do this to me baby_  
_Just gotta get out just gotta get right outta here_

_Oh oh oh yeah, oh oh yeah_  
_Nothing really matters_  
_Anyone can see_  
_Nothing really matters _  
_Nothing really matters to me_  
_Anyway the wind blows_


End file.
